The Beauty of the Fans
by da Panda
Summary: Xiao Qiao keeps having dreams about a boy she met 11 years ago. But now, it's a reality. Now that they're together, they face many situations...some can even be fatal...Xiao Qiao x Zhou Yu and Da Qiao x Sun Ce! COMPLETE!
1. First meeting

_**The beauty of the fans**_

_**Chapter 1—First meeting**_

_11 Years Ago…_

_Xiao Qiao was a beautiful girl, even at age five. One day, she and her older sister, Da Qiao who was six at the time, decided to play in the fields. Their favorite game was "Pretty War". It was a game where they pretended to have a war with their favorite dolls. It was a funny game sometimes, since they were pretending to call each other names. They giggled as they fought with invisible swords or spears._

"_Da Qiao, sister, you will fight me!"_

"_I accept your challenge, younger sister!"_

_The two giggled and giggled, until a boy stepped out from behind a rock. He had long dark brown hair and looked very strong. He looked older, around a teenager's age, and blushed at the sight of the Qiao sisters._

"_Sun Ce, I accidentally revealed our covers." He smiled. Another boy, around his age, stepped out from behind a tall tree. _

"_Sun Ce…you are apart of the Sun family?" Da Qiao asked the other boy._

"_That's right. I'm the oldest, and strongest, brother of the Suns."_

_The Qiaos giggled._

"_We are the Qiao sisters, daughters of Qiao Xuan. I am the oldest sister, my name is Da Qiao." Da bowed at the two boys, but Xiao Qiao kept on blushing._

"_And this is Xiao Qiao, my younger sister."_

_Xiao blushed at the boy who didn't introduce himself then snapped to attention._

"_R-right, that's my name."_

"_Nice to meet you two." Sun Ce went over and kissed Da Qiao's hand. Da Qiao blushed and giggled._

"_I am Zhou Yu…forgive me for my rudeness of not introducing myself earlier…" Zhou Yu bowed and kissed Xiao Qiao's hand. Xiao blushed, but didn't giggle. She was absorbed into this boy._

"_Sun Ce! Zhou Yu! Come on, father has an important meeting with this guy that I don't know!" Shouted a girl's voice from a nearby mansion, the Sun's mansion._

"_We're coming Shang Xiang!" Sun Ce shouted back. "We must be going now, I want to spy!" Sun Ce bowed and left. Zhou Yu was about to leave too, but he turned around and faced Xiao Qiao._

"_I will return to see you again as soon as possible. Believe me." He then turned around and left, fading away from the distance._

11 years later

Xiao Qiao woke up from another dream. It was another dream about that boy many years ago. What was his name again? Xiao Qiao got out of her bed and looked at her still sleeping sister and outside. The moon was shining brightly. Xiao Qiao got into her white garments and carefully opened her bedroom door. She tiptoed all the way downstairs and past her father's room. She got past the lazy sleeping guards that protected the mansion and left the front gates. The grass was sopping wet with the early morning dew. She stopped walking and tiptoeing and began running through the small forest. There were many tall trees, and then stopped when she saw the large rock.

"This was where he was hiding." Xiao smiled at the rock and looked behind her to find the tall tree that the other boy was hiding behind. She paused and stared at the rock for a few minutes then continued running freely through the forest. The forest ended a couple minutes later and she saw the Sun mansion.

She kept running and stopped when she saw awake guards guarding the front entrance. She pouted and hid behind a large bamboo plant.

"Ah, Lord Sun Ce. Where are you off to?" A guard suddenly spoke. Xiao Qiao turned to see a large man, who was quite tall. Sun Ce…this was the other boy!

"I'm off to fight Dong Zhou. He is around this area, and Qiao Xuan needs to be warned. His daughters are said to be more beautiful than any flower or star in the sky." Xiao was about to giggle, but she didn't want her cover to be removed.

"Sun Ce, you can't go out on your own. I must come with you." Another voice appeared. A man with long dark brown hair came out to see Sun Ce and the three infantry guards. It was him. It was the boy, what was his name?

"Zhou Yu, you came too?" Sun Ce laughed. Zhou Yu. That was it. Xiao put her hand on her heart to find it beating quickly but lightly.

"The Qiaos are fragile ladies, they must be protected." Zhou Yu said. Then a woman stepped out on the dew covered grass and looked at the five.

"Zhou Yu is right. Dong Zhou is such a pervert. He would want any woman to be his bride." All five nodded. Xiao was worried about this Dong Zhou guy. Who was he? Then, the dew from the grass she was sitting on accidentally went up her nose, making her sneeze loudly.

"Who's there?!" Shouted a startled guard.

"Is it that beast Dong Zhou?" The lady asked.

"I don't think so. Dong Zhou wouldn't have such a cute sneeze." Sun Ce laughed, looking at the bamboo that Xiao Qiao was hiding behind.

"You can come out." Sun Ce said. Xiao gulped and stood up, nearly slipping from the wet dew. She turned around and saw the six stare at her.

"I-I…"

"Don't be scared." Zhou Yu smiled.

"I'm Xiao Qiao. I-I wanted to…run away from Dong Zhou…" Xiao lied.

Then, a scream was heard from the Qiao mansion, and it sounded a lot like…

"Da Qiao!!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Did you like it? Please Review if you did!!


	2. A battle begins

_**The beauty of the fans**_

_**Chapter 2- A battle begins**_

"Da Qiao!!" Xiao Qiao screamed. Her sister was in danger. And it had to be that wretched man Dong Zhou. It had to be.

"Your sister! We must save her!" The woman said, grabbing strange weapons.

"You mean Da Qiao…she was the other sister, right?" Sun Ce asked the sixteen year old Qiao. Xiao Qiao nodded slowly, unsure of everyone around her. Not even the infantry guards that die when you hit them once (LOL)

"We can't just stand around here for anything. We must save Da Qiao!" Zhou Yu pulled out a sword. But everyone stopped when soldiers wearing purple came barging and running out of the dark forest. Zhou Yu pulled Xiao Qiao into his arms, shielding her. She blushed to see her head near his chest.

_I'm so…safe around him…_

"We'll beat these guys in one full blow!" Sun Ce chuckled, not scared at all.

"That's my brother!" The lady cheered for her brother, Sun Ce.

"Shang Xiang, get the reinforcements. And mention this to Quan and father; I'll leave some fun for them."

"Yes…" Sun Shang Xiang nodded and ran inside the mansion before anyone could stop her.

"Why have you come?" Zhou Yu prepared his sword. He glared at the soldiers. Some infantry soldiers were scared and held up their spears in defense, begging for mercy already, but the wiser just laughed.

"We've come to capture the youngest Qiao. Xiao Qiao must come and meet Dong Zhou, the most superior in China!" A general replied.

"Well, I don't like strangers appearing at my house. So you're going to pay!" Sun Ce got his tonfas ready and got in a battle position.

"You seem overconfident. You'll retreat like babies once Lord Lu Bu arrives." Another soldier said, bravely.

"We're never going to surrender! And I'm totally not going to see this so-called superior Dong Zhou dude!" Xiao Qiao shouted at all of the violet-clothed soldiers.

"Hush…" Zhou Yu quieted the girl. _Hush…hush is all he rewards me with? I was taunting them to leave! Well…I attempted to at least…but he should still give me some respect for once!_

"But…don't you know they are going to take me away to see this loser?" Xiao Qiao got out of Zhou Yu's grasp.

"There is no time for an argument, my lady. We must battle these fiendish soldiers."

"I am too, don't you know? I'll use all my might to save my sister!"

"Then, get out of my way! I must slay them for you to do that!"

"How rude of you saying that to a daughter of Qiao Xuan! Seriously, who do you think you are?"

"The person saving you from Lu Bu!" Zhou Yu grabbed Xiao Qiao and pushed her to the ground. A white horse came and a man in huge armor appeared with a giant spear. He used the end of the spear to knock down Zhou Yu, who fell next to Xiao.

"Oh no, are you okay?"

Zhou Yu didn't budge.

"Zhou Yu…Zhou Yu…" Xiao Qiao kept repeating, tears overflowing in her eyes. She wept as Zhou Yu lay there, not moving. Then, a small groan was made from him.

"Z-Zhou Yu…?"

"I told you…I was going to save you from Lu Bu."

"That man was Lu Bu?"

"Never mind that, we must reach your sister before she is kidnapped or extremely hurt…"

"…right…" Xiao Qiao helped Zhou Yu get up from the dewy grass. They looked to see Sun Ce and Shang Xiang, who arrived with the rest of the Sun family and reinforcements, and fought the Dong Zhou soldiers. Lu Bu came back, (injuring unimportant soldiers that no one cared about in the video games), this time with Da Qiao struggling to get free.

"Da Qiao, you're okay!" Xiao Qiao stated to her sister.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! I'M TIED UP ON THE BACK OF THE HORSE, NOT ON THE SADDLE! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M OKAY?!"

"I didn't mean it like that…" Xiao pouted.

"Lu Bu, release the Qiao and no one gets hurt!" Sun Ce came up behind the two.

"If I release her you must join my army. If you don't agree with that, this girl will die…"

"Sun Ce, don't give in!" Shang Xiang shouted from the battlefield.

"I have no choice…" Sun Ce went down on his knees and dropped his tonfas to the grass…

_**To be continued in chapter 3!**_

OMG! GASP! WTF? Anything you want to share that shocked you or made you happy to see chapter 2? Review!


	3. A rescue from two strategists

_**The beauty of the fans**_

**_Chapter 3- A rescue from two strategists_**

"I have no choice…I must give in to your army…" Sun Ce let his tonfas drop in the damp grass as he bowed down his head to Lu Bu on his horse, Red Hare.

"You can't do this to us, Sun Ce!" Shang Xiang shouted, killing another infantry soldier.

"Sun Ce, pick up your weapons now!" Zhou Yu said angrily at his noble friend.

"But, you don't understand Zhou Yu…" Sun Ce smiled and grabbed his tonfas and hit Lu Bu, knocking him off of Red Hare. Da Qiao slipped off Red Hare as he whinnied in the air and Sun Ce caught her in the nick of time. "I was pretending…"

"Whoa…he sure is damn smart…" Xiao Qiao mumbled to herself.

"Xiao Qiao, where did you hear such foul language?" Da Qiao got up from Sun Ce's help.

"That's a different story sis…as long as you're all right!" Xiao ran over to hug her older sister, which accepted the hug. Zhou Yu and Sun Ce smiled, touched by the sisters reuniting with each other.

"Those aren't your women! They're mine! All mine!" Dong Zhou appeared from the forest on a black horse. He held up his jagged blade high in the air as he smiled evilly at Xiao Qiao.

"You are a pervert!" Xiao Qiao stuck out her tongue.

"And you're foolish to mess with me!" Dong Zhou charged his horse, heading in Xiao Qiao's direction. Xiao Qiao closed her eyes. This was the end. Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were too far away for them to save her from Dong Zhou. He was going to capture her and make her his…where was her father, Qiao Xuan? When Dong Zhou was just a few inches away from Xiao Qiao's body, a strange wind came. Dong Zhou fell off of his horse, landing hard on his thick back. Xiao Qiao was enchanted into this wind. She closed her eyes softly and breathed it into her nostrils, feeling it slowly in her chest. Who…who saved her? Where did this wind come from? And how did it come in contact with Xiao Qiao's danger?

"What the heck…where did this stupid wind come from?" Dong Zhou clumsily stood up from the dew-covered grass.

"I know this wind…could it be?" Zhou Yu walked up to Xiao Qiao, getting a closer feel of the mystifying wind. Out of no where, a white feather appeared.

"A…an angel?" Xiao Qiao guessed.

"No…Zhuge Liang from the kingdom of Shu. The most remarkable strategist of the land…it has to be…"

"Xiao Qiao, are you all right?" Da Qiao came running to her younger sibling.

"Yes, I'm fine!"

"Thank goodness…" Da Qiao sighed in relief. Then a hand clasped over her mouth as Lu Bu tied up her hands with a bristly rope. Dong Zhou laughed as he grabbed Xiao Qiao by the wrists and also tied her up. Shang Xiang and Sun Ce were going to attack them from behind, but the two warriors attacked them, making them fall to the grass. Zhou Yu glared at Dong Zhou.

"You have a longing for beautiful women…but, the Qiaos will not be yours…"

"I heard they shine brighter than any star in the night skies…and outshine the sunlight and the flowers of the land…"

"That saying is supposed to sound adorable and cute…but, it didn't at all!" Xiao Qiao bit Dong Zhou's large hand and he screamed in unexpected pain. He tried to shake her off, but she bit deeper into his skin.

"You little devil, get off!"

"Don't mistaken beauty for a demon!" Zhou Yu cut Dong Zhou's shoulder and the ropes tied around Xiao Qiao's soft wrists. Lu Bu charged at Zhou Yu, knocking him out by the back of his spear and not the blade itself. Zhou Yu fell onto the dewy ground and Lu Bu glared at the strategist.

"Zhou Yu!"

"You will be joining your sister on my horse, understand you brat?"

"How dare you call me a little brat!"

"You're testing my patience! You are not testing it any longer you childish brat!" Lu Bu charged at the teenager, yelling, and Xiao Qiao tried to run. But the grass was so slippery she would fall and get caught. She shielded herself…but then it came back. The wind blew away Lu Bu's balance and he fell flat on his bum. Xiao Qiao didn't bother giggling at his clumsiness. She was so absorbed into the wind. Maybe it was this Zhuge Liang. Her father used to talk to other soldiers in certain boring meetings about Shu and Zhuge Liang…why would he want to rescue her?

"_Strong heart you have there…Xiao Qiao…"_

"Who…?"

"_Don't be frightened…Zhou Yu is all right as well…so is your sister and her beloved. I will give you these weapons to you and your sister…maybe you could help us…"_

"Help you with what?"

"_There will be a battle between the yellow turbans…we must defeat Zhang Jiao…the leader of the yellow turbans. You could join us…"_

"But…you are from Shu…"

"_All three kingdoms will come and fight."_

Xiao Qiao opened her mouth to say something…

"_Don't worry…Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, and Sun Shang Xiang and their family will be their to fight as well…"_

"I will go…for the sake of Zhou Yu…" Xiao Qiao looked down at Zhou Yu, still knocked out from Lu Bu.

"_Very well…I shall depart from this conversation…I'll meet you at the rebellion…"_

A white flash appeared and Xiao Qiao shielded her face from the bright light. Xiao Qiao woke up to find herself in her bedroom. Da Qiao was sleeping in the bed next to her. Was this all a dream? Xiao Qiao noticed she was in her regular clothes and not her pajamas. It wasn't a dream, it was real. Xiao Qiao looked for another sign of reality. Then, she saw in the corner a pair of blue fans and a pair of purple fans. And right beside them, was a white feather…

_**To be continued in chapter 4…**_

**I have no idea about the whole Zhuge Liang thing…but, I thought it would be cool for you Zhuge fans!**

**Mini story!**

**Zhuge: Who are the Qiaos?**

**Pandagirl-sama: They're my favorite characters and they are pretty and I like their clothes!**

**Zhuge: Clothes eh…? I'll send these to Sima Yi to torture him so we can fight each other XD**

**Pandagirl-sama: You go do that…sweatdropping**

**SEE YOU SOON!!!**


	4. Training for a fight

_**The beauty of the fans**_

_**Chapter 4- Training for a fight**_

"Hey Xiao Qiao, what is this?" Da Qiao held up the white feather a few hours later when she was awake.

"Oh…I don't know…" Xiao Qiao shrugged, lying.

"I know that tone of voice…you're saying false words again. So, you do know?"

"How the hell— heck should I know?"

"And these giant fans are beautiful. It probably took a lot of time to make these. Such detail and material…"

"Hey Da Qiao, did you ever hear of Zhuge Liang before?"

"Zhuge Liang…why Xiao Qiao, everyone knows him. He's the wisest man known throughout the land!"

"I know…but, did you ever see his face?"

"Unfortunately, no, I haven't. But I wish to see him in person someday in the future…"

"Because he gave us these twin fans…"

"So you were lying after all!"

"Yeah…sorry…"

"Never mind that…he made these?"

"I dunno…I woke up and I saw them in the corner of this room! Bam, poof, alakazam! They just appeared with this white feather!"

"Xiao Qiao…using onomatopoeias is not going to explain every detail of what has happened. Use descriptive adjectives instead, like a gallant woman. Also, what is the reason for these twin fans anyway?"

"He told me…he told us to fight in the yellow turban rebellion…coming in a few days…"

"Xiao Qiao…! We are Qiao sisters, we do not fight!"

"But I promised Zhuge Liang I would see him there! Besides, you _did _want to meet him in person, right?" Da Qiao folded her arms slowly and turned away.

"We could get hurt…possibly killed…"

"Think positive, sis!"

"How could I possibly think positively when there's an extremely important decision to be made right now?"

"Say yes, sister! Please…Sun Ce and Zhou Yu will be there too!"

"…why didn't you say so?" Da Qiao said, almost whispering. Xiao Qiao saw her sister's wide smile even when turned away from her direction. And she knew it was a good sign.

"All right…we will fight in the rebellion. But, we must train very hard. We are still inexperienced warriors, you know…"

"Understood! Let's train right now to show Zhou Yu!" Xiao Qiao grabbed the blue fans, knowing her sister's favorite color was purple, and ran out of their bedroom. Da Qiao smiled as she picked up the purple pair of fans. She gave it a quick swipe, and then out of no where, she did a back flip.

"Could this be…? Lord Zhuge Liang already put strength into these twin fans?"

------------------------------------------------+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Xiao Qiao ran downstairs, singing tunes then humming them. She jumped over two steps and landed on her tiptoes. She smiled greatly and walked outside in their back yard. The fountain's waters flew high up into the sky and flower petals flew around the Qiao.

"Time to practice…" Xiao Qiao did two swipes with each fan and twirled around. She felt invincible already, as if everything absorbed their power into her body.

Xiao Qiao kept twirling and dancing with her new weapons, then noticed something odd. Her feet weren't touching the ground. Xiao Qiao was flying. She stopped her graceful dances and looked at how high she was. She felt awkward now that she stopped her gorgeous dancing. Then, she started to fall. She landed on her butt and she rubbed it in pain. But the pain meant nothing in her mind right now. She was magical, at least the fans were. She smiled at the blue fans and got up from the dry spot on the grass. She closed her eyes and continued dancing. She felt her feet take off from the grassy grounds of the gardens and she opened her eyes to see her dancing paying off. She twirled and twirled and kept doing the most graceful dances she never knew she could've done before. She felt the wind take her slightly higher each elegant twirl she did. The flower petals took her a few centimeters higher with their own grace. It felt like the flower petals and the warm winds wanted all of the land to see the beauty of a Qiao sister. She closed her eyes again and kept twirling around in magnificent circles. She never felt such a breathtaking moment. This wasn't even known to be on her 'things to do before I die' list. She breathed, almost ready to see the gorgeous rising sun come upon the kingdom of Wu, then, she opened her eyes…

"You are amazing…" Called a voice…Xiao Qiao stopped her twirling and looked down. She only saw a spec of a certain someone. She started to fall, screaming on top of her lungs. She felt tears come because of the rapid winds against her smooth face. She stopped screaming once Zhou Yu caught her in his arms.

"Z-Zhou Yu…"

"Don't worry…I also caught your fans too…" Zhou Yu smiled as he held up the pair of detailed fans.

"Thanks…" Xiao Qiao got down from Zhou Yu and he gave her the fans.

"Who gave you those?"

"Zhuge Liang did!"

"He…did?"

"You sound a little bit disappointed…"

"Not really…I'm just a little shocked that a wise strategist like Zhuge Liang would give you a beautiful pair of fans…"

"It's a long story, really…"

"Why did he give you them…?"

"He wants me and Da Qiao to be apart of the yellow turban rebellion…isn't that great?"

"Absolutely not!" Zhou Yu had a frightening scowl on his face.

"But why not…these fans are packed with magic! You saw me dancing in the sky, right?"

"Yes…but that was dancing. Fighting is another chapter in the story! You are only sixteen years old!"

"Yes…and your point is?"

"You could die in this rebellion!" Xiao Qiao felt tears in her eyes. She didn't care if she died. She just wanted to be with him.

"But…but…but what will happen if _you_ die out there?" Xiao Qiao said hoarsely in her hands. She kept crying in her hands, tears flooding them, and she never stopped. Zhou Yu was shocked on the inside, but on the outside he looked sad in his eyes. He walked over and squeezed the Qiao in his arms.

"Silly child…I will never die…as long as I keep you safe in my heart."

"Me…?" Xiao's tears disappeared immediately once he said this.

"That's right…"

"So…will you let me go…so I can protect you with all of my might?"

"…if you can prove it to me…then I will accept you into the fight…show me something impressive…" Zhou Yu released Xiao and she smiled approvingly. She faced an empty place for a lot of space to practice and she ran. As soon as she got in the center of the huge space, she jumped in the air. But, she didn't even try to do over ten flips in the air. She landed on her feet, her fans flying in the air, and they came back like boomerangs. With a shocked expression himself, Zhou Yu clapped.

"You a brilliant, my child…some improvement in changing my mind…"

"So, I will go as well as Da Qiao?"

"Yes…I will acknowledge Sun Jian and inform him that you and your sister will join the rebellion…" Zhou Yu gave a last grin and left the back yard. Xiao Qiao waved and grinned, not noticing a little drool coming from her mouth.

"Xiao Qiao, there you are! I've been looking all over for you...why are you drooling?"

"He's the coolest thing ever to be known!"

"Uh-huh…let's train, sister." Da Qiao lifted up her purple twin fans. Xiao nodded in agreement and they practiced a few swipes.

"So," A swipe from Da… "What did Lord Zhou Yu say to you?"

"He just said he would protect me when we fight in the yellow turban rebellion…isn't that romantic or what?"

"I just had a conversation with Lord Sun Ce not too long ago…"

"Oooh, what did he say?"

"He thought I was beautiful…" Da Qiao smiled and blushed, stopping her fan swipes.

"Tee hee! That's so wonderful sister! You two should kiss!"

"Xiao Qiao, it's not like that!" Da Qiao said in a stern voice, blushing madder. But, she was somehow still managing a slight smile.

"You're beginning to smile! I love it when you smile like that! I know that you're happy!" Xiao Qiao pointed to Da. Da smiled even wider, and then went back to her attacking techniques.

"Hey, I did something amazing…Zhou Yu saw me do it too! Wanna see it?"

"Sure…"

"Here I go!" Xiao Qiao took a big deep breath and started to twirl around in her graceful steps. Da Qiao smiled in a jaw-dropped manner when she saw her younger sister's feet move off of the ground. Xiao Qiao kept dancing, with twin fans in hands, and did each step graceful and skilled. Da Qiao smiled wider once she saw her sister reach the top of a giant tree that had been in Qiao Xuan's gardens ever since he was five. Xiao Qiao finally stopped, falling again. She landed in a berry bush and crawled out, a twig stuck in her hair.

"I'm not so sure about that last part…" Da Qiao put her fingers on her chin.

"Yeah, I still need some practice on that…" Xiao giggled.

"Let me try next. I can do a dance just as graceful…" Da Qiao closed her eyes and began to twirl as well. But being more mannerly than her sister, her steps were shorter and daintier. She smiled as she felt the ground disappear in only seconds. Xiao Qiao saw envy when she saw the graceful steps of Da Qiao.

"So, it's a contest, eh? I'll win, for sure!" Xiao Qiao began to dance and she caught up with her sister in no time. The two laughed as they danced higher into the sky with their magical twin fans. Meanwhile, from the window of Qiao Xuan's palace…

----------

"So beautiful…Xiao Qiao…" Zhou Yu whispered, seeing the girls dance and giggle.

"Zhou Yu…it's time." Sun Ce stepped up, his brother Quan behind him. Zhou Yu sadly nodded and walked over to casket.

"Me and Sun Ce will protect your daughters…we will miss you dearly, Qiao Xuan…" Zhou Yu bowed at the casket and a grave with Chinese symbols translating "**_Qiao Xuan_**"

_**To be continued in chapter 5!**_

**OMG!! QiaoXuan!!! O.O!!!  
**

**Mini-ness!**

**Pandagirl-Sama- Welcome to the interview show! This time, we are interviewing two people! Everyone meet Sun Shang Xiang and an infantry soldier! –Two walk in-**

**First question to Shang Xiang, what is it like to have a big family?**

**Sun Shang Xiang- Um…it's fun being around so many people…even though Father hated changing so many diapers full of shit in them (Lol)**

**Pandagirl-sama- O…k…our last question to our random infantry soldier! What is it like to be such an unimportant weakling in the story along with your mates?**

**Infantry random dude- Uh…I hate it…but it's kind of funny sometimes…my brother was the one who got killed by Shang Xiang in the last chapter, the first line she says…heh…heh…**

**Sun Shang Xiang- Ohh, it was nothing, random guy! (Accidentally hits infantry dude with her palm, doing overkill…)**

**Oops…**

**Pandagirl-Sama- We'll come back in chapter five interviewing two other people! Dong Zhou and Lu Bu! Bye-bye!**


	5. One day, two worries

_**The beauty of the fans**_

**_Chapter 5- One day, two worries_**

Xiao Qiao stepped down slowly on her feet as she finished the friendly competition with Da Qiao. She was exhausted and tired, and surprised that the sun was almost set.

"Wow…we danced…for that…long…" Xiao Qiao kept catching her breath.

"Father would be very pleased with us…"

"But, when we he come back from his training?"

"Who knows…remember Xiao Qiao. We did not plan for how long he stayed at the training camp. He only assigned it for himself…"

"I know…but still. I wonder if he can at least pay us a little tiny visit!"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he is too busy with his training that he doesn't have enough time to see us."

"Thanks a lot." Xiao looked at the ground sadly and bit her lip from tears. What if they never saw each other again?

"Don't worry Xiao Qiao." Da put her hand on Xiao's shoulder. "He'll return to us eventually."

"Yeah…you're probably right."

"I'm going to take a bath inside. I'll see you at bedtime." Da Qiao picked up her giant violet pair of fans and ran into the mansion. Xiao thought she was awfully sweaty from dancing too and decided to take a bath also. She picked up her own pair of fans and ran inside…

---------------------+++++++++++++++++++++++

Xiao Qiao relaxed in the warm waters of the giant private tub and sighed.

"_Maybe he is too busy with his training that he doesn't have enough time to see us…"_

"Why the heck is that repeating through my head?" Xiao Qiao splashed her face with the warm water. "Daddy will come home, just like Da Qiao said!"

Xiao Qiao grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed her arms.

"But…it's been a long time…almost a full year since Daddy left us…"

_Flashback!!_

"_Really…you think I, Qiao Xuan, am good enough for this battle?" Xiao Qiao overheard her father, sounding quite surprised when a warrior was over their house._

"_Yes. Dong Zhou has a weakness for beautiful women. You must protect your beautiful daughters, correct?" Xiao Qiao walked away from the room. Kidnapped…me? Why should I be kidnapped? And who is this Dong Zhou guy anyway? Xiao kept walking to her room, seeing her sister brush her raven hair._

"_Is something the matter, Xiao Qiao?"_

"_Nothing…" Xiao lied, lying gently on her bed and drifting to a sleep…_

_Flashback End_

Xiao Qiao sighed as she stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

"But I hardly get it still…I'm not **that **pretty…" Xiao wrapped the towel around her body and left the room, only to be surprised by Zhou Yu. Xiao Qiao flushed in embarrassment as Zhou Yu saw her in a damp towel.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Xiao Qiao screamed. Zhou Yu covered his eyes and almost stumbled upon his own two feet. Zhou Yu fell on top of Xiao Qiao, landing them in an "interesting" position. Xiao Qiao blushed madly, so did Zhou Yu…

"I'm…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…" Zhou Yu left the hallway and headed downstairs.

"Was he blushing?"

----------------+++++++++++++++++++

Da Qiao yawned after she got her silk pajamas on. She lied in bed and couldn't close her eyes for some odd reason.

"Maybe…what I said was incorrect…he probably will not return." Da Qiao stared out the window, but startled by three loud knocks on the door.

"Come in…" Da answered. Inside stepped Sun Ce. He closed the door behind him and walked over to Da.

"Ah, Sun Ce…it's you."

"Hey Da Qiao…are you sure of fighting in this rebellion?"

"Uh…I suppose so…but it's all about taking care of Xiao Qiao…"

"Do you already know about Qiao Xuan?" Sun Ce changed the subject.

"How…how did you know?"

"I don't know…the tone in your voice just made me think of his death."

"Please don't mention it to Xiao Qiao. She would hate me for not telling her about father…and about us…" Da Qiao sighed as she walked over to a drawer and pulled one open. Inside a little pouch with a detailed design of a golden tiger was a ring.

"She doesn't know about our conversation today?"

"No…not at all. I just told her we spoke and you told me I was beautiful. That's all I told her. I didn't tell her we are engaged…"

_Earlier today…_

_Da Qiao walked down the stairs, still shocked about the unexpected back flip she did earlier. She gracefully walked through the hallway and walked to the small lake. She sat on her favorite smooth stone and set the fans down beside the rock. She took off her shoes and gently dipped her toes in the water. Her whole toe tingled once it hit the coolness of the water. She giggled slightly and relaxed as she closed her eyes._

"_Da Qiao!"_

"_Lord Sun Ce…" Da Qiao turned around to see Sun Ce walking towards her way._

"_Can I talk to you for a second?"_

"_Why, sure…"_

"_You know…eleven years ago…when we first met?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Well…you see…I fell in love with you…" Da Qiao blushed hearing this._

"_And I still think you are very beautiful."_

"_Thank you…"_

"_And…I hope you will accept marriage." Da Qiao blushed even more madly once Sun Ce kissed her. She felt her heart jump with excitement and she continued the kiss…_

"You know what will happen if she found out…she would be jealous of me…and that would make her go nuts."

"We will just have to wait until she and Zhou Yu get along more…" Sun Ce said, kissing Da Qiao's forehead.

"Yes…if she ever understood…"

_**To be continued in chapter 6…**_

_**The interview show!!! Starring: Dong Zhou and Lu Bu**_

**Panda: First question is to Dong Zhou. Why are you so perverted…here is what you said in the game in "Dynasty warriors 5 Xtreme Legends" during Xtreme mode…**

"**Hahaha! Take all their gold and all their women!"**

**Dong Zhou: Hey, it's not like _I _made up my own lines lady!**

**Panda: And the last question goes to Lu Bu…can you prove Dong Zhou's pervy-ness?**

**Lu Bu: He tried to sneak Diao Chan into his closet…but I spotted his disappearance and rushed just in time to save my wifey!**

**Dong Zhou: You aren't married to her!**

**Lu Bu: Secretly…**

**Dong Zhou: DIE!!!**

**-Two fight…-**

**Panda- This isn't the Jerry Springer show! Catch y'all later! Next two interviews are Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao! TCHAO!!! **


	6. The day of battle

**Before we begin the story, I would like to thank the readers of this story! They are the awesome-est! That includes readers and reviewers' _xq-of-wu, sango118, xx KELS, Hikaru-chan13, XiaoQiao289, _and_ Paupu _(who has awesome story "Life isn't fair")**

**Sorry for the "And I want to thank my mother's cousin's friend's maid crap", but I just feel so touched by those people :) **

**Enjoy the story and make sure you read some of my others too! Thank you so much again! 4 more chapters! (Or luckily more… :)…)**

**-da Panda**

_**The beauty of the fans**_

**_Chapter 6- the day of battle_**

"_Xiao Qiao…fight…fight for me…FIGHT!!"_

Xiao Qiao slightly screamed as she woke up from another strange dream. Da Qiao screamed after her, startled by her younger sister's own shriek, and fell out of her bed by accident. Da Qiao got up and rubbed her elbow.

"Was that really necessary to shriek so loudly, Xiao Qiao?" Da asked sternly, but held in slight laughter.

"Sorry, I just felt like belting out a scream!" Xiao Qiao stuck out her tongue.

"Right…"

"No, really, I did!" The sisters giggled quietly, afraid of awakening the other guests such as Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, and they died down softer and softer until they finally stopped. Da Qiao looked at the full moon outside of their giant window and smiled slightly.

"We should've been sleeping until you interrupted sister, we should get more rest and we will rise at dawn. Should you take a bath first or me tomorrow morning…?" Da Qiao looked over towards her younger sister. Xiao Qiao was about to reply, but remembered the embarrassing experience on how Zhou Yu seductively landed on her. She remembered his cheeks lit up as if he got sunburn, looking down on her face so close. Xiao Qiao just got in bed and covered up her face and tried to think of something else…daddy…the fight tomorrow…her new twin fans…how she danced merrily and magically in the sky…but she couldn't get him and his embarrassment of his own out of her mind. Da Qiao seemed confused and not knowing what to do herself, but she soon got the message and decided to not waste time over little things and went back to her own bed and went back to her sweet slumber surrender.

-----------------++++++++++++++++++++++

_Meanwhile…_

"Man, I didn't know Qiao Xuan was _that _rich! He has like over fifty freaking private tubs in this place!" Sun Shang Xiang emerged from one of the "fifty" private bath tubs, wearing a towel and one covering her hair, and she grabbed some musou wine from a table where the Suns and Zhou Yu stayed at.

"Qiao Xuan _was _a famous fighter in the days." Sun Quan was sitting on his own bed, polishing his blade for tomorrow's fight.

"Right…" Shang Xiang wiped some wine off the side of her mouth, sadly.

"We mustn't worry about those who have departed…we must worry of the living." Zhou Yu sat in a chair, looking down at the carpet.

"You're acting as if that saying of yours was happy, but you're still a gloomy guy!" Sun Ce nudged Zhou Yu in the shoulder a bit, making Zhou Yu feel better a little bit.

"So…those Qiao sisters…is it true in the rumors about their new twin fan weapons being magical?" Shang Xiang continued to drink the wine.

"Blessed by Zhuge Liang himself the younger Qiao says…" Sun Quan said, getting up from his bed and putting away his sword in a dresser drawer.

"Xiao Qiao…" Zhou Yu said almost whispering to his friends.

"Is that the younger one's name?" Sun Quan asked.

"Yes…" Zhou Yu had a short flashback of their embarrassing moment earlier, thinking about how she would react if he saw her in the rebellion at dawn.

"Is something the matter, Zhou Yu?" Sun Shang Xiang looked worriedly at her brother's best friend.

"It's nothing…"

"That reminds me! Guess what everybody?" Sun Ce jumped up out of his own chair happily. Everyone looked over at him.

"I proposed to Da Qiao, the eldest Qiao sister, and she accepted! She will be my wife!" Sun Ce said, proud of himself

"You did what?!" The others said in shocking unison.

"That's right, my brother, friend, and sister, I am going to get married after this rebellion!" Sun Ce smiled greatly.

"But…Sun Ce…" Zhou Yu stood up from his chair as well.

"Yeah…?"

"But, don't you think you need to put some thought into it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it, a _twenty-six _year old guy _marrying _a _seventeen _year old girl…don't you think that's odd somehow?" 

"I don't really think so…" Sun Ce replied, not knowing what his bud was saying.

"She's NINE years younger than you!"

"So…? That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to love her just because of age!" Sun Ce looked pretty angry. He rushed out of the room, not saying another word.

"Sun Ce, come back!" Shang Xiang tried to stop him, but he was much quicker than his own sister.

----------------++++++++++++++++++++

It would've been about an hour until the soldiers and officers began to wake up, but Xiao Qiao decided to wake up earlier. She inhaled then exhaled as she was prepared for the fight after all of that dancing and training yesterday. She looked over towards the bed beside her, but it was strange. Da Qiao wasn't asleep; she wasn't even in her bed!

"Where did she go now?" Xiao Qiao left her bed and went outside. That's right, maybe she went to take her bath like she said last night. Xiao Qiao went over to the private tub door (or, in Sun Shang Xiang's words 'one of the fifty' private tub doors) and listened in to hear the splashing of water. But, for some reason, it didn't feel like one presence. For some reason, it felt like two instead. Da Qiao…and…?

"Xiao Qiao?" Zhou Yu came up from behind the younger Qiao.

"EEEEK!" Xiao Qiao turned around, blushing, and nearly lost her balance.

"Did I startle you…_again…_?" Zhou Yu held in his laughter, he didn't want Xiao Qiao to be angry right before battle.

"Um…kind of…" Xiao Qiao said, still feeling her heart pounding through her chest and head. Her knees couldn't keep her standing, so she had to lean back on the door to hold her up like a broken chair. She felt her face change to a pinkish color seeing him smile and attempt to hold in his chuckles.

"Zhou Yu…" Xiao Qiao gulped.

Zhou Yu stopped his laughing and looked at the Qiao.

"Um…yesterday…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been so mean by yelling at you just because you were outside of the…um…" Xiao Qiao somehow couldn't speak that much…a random lump in her throat halted her words from coming out and she couldn't bear to not be able to apologize correctly to him.

"I understand; accidents happen they say so." Zhou Yu grinned. Xiao Qiao did a stupid grin back and began to drool over his godly smile.

"Do you know where Sun Ce went?" Zhou Yu changed the subject, looking around the empty hallway.

"No, I haven't. Maybe he's training in the gardens. Have you seen my sister anywhere around here, too?" Xiao Qiao asked. It was weird, Da Qiao and Sun Ce missing? A mysterious two-presence tub? Maybe…oh no…Sun Ce and Da Qiao?!

Xiao Qiao kicked the tub door and looked inside, her vision was blocked by steam, then she saw two figures, but she didn't see their faces.

"RELEASE THE QIAO, BUSTER!!!" Xiao Qiao tackled the taller figure. Instead of Sun Ce, it was an infantry guard; the other figure was another infantry guard! They were just slacking infantries!

"May we help you?" The shorter one asked.

"Um…sorry…wrong place…" Xiao Qiao stopped strangling the taller, more muscular, infantry soldier and left.

"Not there…?" Zhou Yu questioned.

"Um…no…let's just pretend the entering of that room never happened at all…" Xiao Qiao left, disturbed by the slackers.

----------------++++++++++++++++++

It was finally time…

**Sun Jian:**

**Sun Ce**

**Sun Shang Xiang**

**Zhou Yu**

**Sun Quan**

**Zhou Tai**

**Da Qiao **

**Xiao Qiao**

**Cao Cao:**

**Cao Pi**

**Zhen Ji**

**Xiahou Dun**

**Xiahou Yuan**

**Xu Zhu**

**Dian Wei**

**Cao Ren**

**Liu Bei:**

**Zhuge Liang**

**Pang Tong**

**Yue Ying**

**Xing Cai**

**Zhao Yun**

**Guan Yu**

**Zhang Fei**

"Sun Jian, go west while Cao Cao is going to take the east direction." He Jin commanded showing a smaller figure of the battle field. Xiao Qiao paid attention more carefully then she usually had. She sat up straight in her small wooden stool in the tent in the main camp, listening to He Jin strategize.

"I have a suggestion, Master He Jin…" A man with a white fan stood up. Xiao Qiao somehow recognized his voice…but where?

"Yes…?" He Jin asked the man.

"Might the Qiao sisters be able to go in the secret path, since their agility and height is perfect, unlike the average man."

"And who are these Qiao sisters you speak about?"

"Them…" The man with the white feathered fan pointed in the direction of Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao.

"Us…?" Da Qiao asked nervously. Xiao Qiao didn't pay attention as much as Da Qiao, and what was this secret path thing all about?

"There are soldiers guarding the gates towards the enemy's main camp, protecting it. Zhou Yu told me about how you two danced in the air yesterday for your training. If you are able to do that again, you will pass the guards protecting the gate and leave them oblivious and unsuspecting."

"Why don't we just beat them up instead of all the fanciness?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"You might get hurt badly…" Zhou Yu and Sun Ce said in exact unison. They stopped their talking and glared at each other and looked away from each other's gaze.

"Hey, what's up their butts?" Xiao whispered to Da. She shrugged, not knowing their anger either.

"You have about ten more minutes to train before the yellow turbans arrive. Train wisely…" He Jin bowed and went outside of the tent.

"Xiao Qiao…I'm glad you made it after all…" The man with the white feathered fan came up and smiled as he touched Xiao's arm. Xiao Qiao felt like running like a wild person for a stranger touching her arm, but she finally remembered the voice,

"Zhuge Liang!" Xiao Qiao exclaimed, kind of smiling. Of the corner of Xiao's eyes, she saw Zhou Yu give a scowl to Zhuge Liang.

"Your friend…jealous, is he?" Zhuge Liang asked looking in Zhou Yu's direction and into his glaring eyes.

"I…I dunno…"

"Xiao Qiao, you must train hard for this battle to be victory! Hanging around with a strategist like him is not going to help you get stronger in battle!" Zhou Yu came up and grabbed both of Xiao's shoulders and tried to pull her away.

"Let me go! You hardly know Zhuge Liang!" Xiao got out of the grasp of Zhou Yu and headed over to Zhuge Liang, Da Qiao went over and tried to calm down her younger sister.

"Let me train the girl." Zhuge Liang said before Zhou Yu opened his mouth for another comment or disagreement. Zhou Yu looked at his feet and had a _whatever _look in his eyes, only sadder and not as frustrated. He walked over towards his friend's sister and left the two Qiaos and Shu strategist alone.

"Show me your musou…" Zhuge instructed Da Qiao. She pointed to herself, asking in her eyes "Me…?" and he nodded, she didn't know what to do. She inhaled lightly and started to make her fans spin in circles, hitting the dummies around her and their heads coming off like falling rocks. She stopped for breathing and saw the impressments in Zhuge Liang's eyes. He then looked at Xiao Qiao for her special musou technique. Xiao was nervous and couldn't think of anything that cool like her sister's. Then she remembered what she did to impress Zhou Yu. The ten flips in the air…Xiao Qiao jumped and started to do more than ten…twenty…thirty…she then stopped, exhausted, and Zhuge Liang had the same exact look as before.

"Excellent, both of you did very splendidly…"

"Oh, it was nothing, really…" Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao both said together.

"Two minutes remaining! They should be coming soon!" A general guard shouted from outside of the main camp.

"We should get into our positions right now." Da Qiao bowed at Zhuge Liang who trained her and her sister their musou techniques and the two ran off.

_Maybe I should apologize to Zhou Yu…his eyes looked saddened and hurt…_

"Zhou Yu!" Xiao Qiao called for her secret crush. He came up from behind her. For some reason, he hugged her tightly, turning her around so her face would see from behind his shoulder.

"Xiao Qiao…please…forgive me…a man like me would treat you with no respect whatsoever…treating you like a piece of dirt…"

"Z-Zhou Yu…" Xiao Qiao blushed as she somehow felt his hand on a bare part of her leg. He then blushed and pushed her away.

"No I'm treating you like a…never mind…" Zhou Yu blushed.

"It's okay…accidents happen they say so…" Xiao Qiao repeated the line Zhou Yu taught her. He smiled back. For some reason, Xiao got close to his face…

_Oh my gosh, am I really going to kiss me?_

Xiao Qiao's heart was beating furiously and she felt each pound as if it was going to burst out of her chest. The closing in was interrupted by Sun Quan with Zhou Tai behind him.

"Zhou Yu…um…" Sun Quan began then blushed at the sight of the two being "together" and almost kissing.

"I think we interrupted…" Zhou Tai said, blushing a little bit like Sun Quan, and pulled him away so there would not be another interruption between the couple.

"Um…how embarrassing…" Xiao said, blushing even madder than the two. Zhou Yu stopped his blushing, thinking about her reaction when she finds out the death of her father and the engagement between Sun Ce and her sister Da Qiao.

"Go, we have one minute. Let's not fool around about anything." Zhou Yu walked away.

Xiao Qiao felt the tears come pouring down her face once he said 'anything'.

Anything…even her…?

-----------------+++++++++++++++++++++++

"They're here! They're here!" A few infantries ran up shouting. Xiao Qiao hid in her position with Da Qiao. Who cares about Zhou Yu now? There are more important matters…like this battle.

"Are you ready, Xiao Qiao?" Da Qiao questioned her younger sister. Xiao can tell Da was pretty nervous. Just thinking about a blade stabbing her made Xiao feel sick to the stomach. She nodded as the battle finally began…

Xiao and Da kept running the secret path and didn't even think about if they were being followed by anyone…ally or enemy…

_Sheesh…Zhuge Liang was right, this path is pretty thin…I guess Zhou Yu couldn't bear to see me out on the main battlefield fighting the dudes…_

"Xiao Qiao!!" Da Qiao screamed. Xiao turned around to see a giant boulder heading her way. Xiao couldn't move her legs…couldn't…without Zhou Yu by her side, she was a weakling…

_**To be continued in chapter 7!**_

_Interview Show! Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao!_

Panda- Da Qiao, this question is to you. Do you get sick and tired of being all mannerly?

I mean, it's cute and all that jazz, but aren't you sick of it sometimes?

Da Qiao- I don't know what you mean…

Panda- Never mind, I guess……Xiao Qiao, did you realize we both look alike (- WE DO! RED HAIR, PONYTAIL, HYPERACTIVE-NESS!-)

Xiao Qiao- Hmm…not really…

Panda- WHAT?!?!

Da Qiao- -Looks at Xiao Qiao- Want to get lunch?

Xiao Qiao- Why not? Better than being with this depressing girl…

-Walk away…-


	7. Fight for What we Love

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Forgive me for not updating since March, I'm terribly sorry! I hope you'll forgive me with chapter seven! Enjoy! Lots of action!**_

_**da Panda**_

_**The beauty of the fans**_

_**Chapter 7- Fight for what we love**_

"Xiao Qiao, look out!" Da Qiao squealed in horror as large boulders rolled down towards the youngest Qiao sister. Xiao Qiao could barely move because of her fright. She was trembling as each large boulder rolled down towards her closer and closer until only feet away. Xiao Qiao pulled out her fans for a defense mechanism and, without even knowing it, sliced up the boulders into tiny pebbles that didn't harm a fly. Da Qiao stared at her younger sibling in amazement.

"Wow, Xiao Qiao, you're amazing!" Da said. "Never mind that, I was so worried!"

"Sorry, I was adding on the suspense to the readers!" Xiao said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure." Xiao said. The girls were interrupted with a sudden figure standing on top of the pile of rocks.

"Curses, you may have gotten through that, but you won't with my brother!" The man left.

"He must be an officer for the yellow turbans…" Da Qiao said.

"Yeah, I could tell by his ugliness…" Xiao said putting down her fans, knowing that she no longer needed defense for now.

"Let's continue…we're halfway there…" Da said. Xiao Qiao nodded and followed her sister through the narrow path. Every once in a while another officer would attempt to foil their strategy by using their magic talents to call forth infantries or summon more boulders tumbling down large hills, but they were no match for the Qiao sisters. They would continue the narrow path, leaving the magicians dead or seriously injured behind. After what seemed like hours, the two sisters saw a large, wooden gate with two muscular yellow turban guards guarding it.

"There's the secret entrance to the main camp…" Xiao whispered as the two hid behind a large tree. "Time to attack, let's go…" Xiao was about to start dancing in the air, but Da grabbed her shoulder.

"Xiao Qiao, there is something I have to tell you…" Da Qiao said. She had a serious tone to her voice and a serious look in her eyes; Xiao could read them like a book and understood this was no child's excuse.

"Yeah, what is it?" Xiao asked.

"I didn't want you to know these things…but…one…I am engaged to Lord Sun Ce…and two…Qiao Xuan…our beloved father…is dead…" Da struggled with just about every word in the sentence while looking into Xiao's confused, shocked eyes. Xiao was speechless, and she also felt like a shattered piece of glass. Broken, shattered, and destroyed…completely…

"That's…a lie…you're not engaged…and father is not dead…this war has got to your head!" Xiao said. Da was surprised by Xiao's irritable reaction, but she knew it was going to happen.

"Xiao Qiao, think…I am your older sister, why would I lie to you? I must tell you these things…not keep them a secret…" Da said with seriousness in her voice. Xiao glared and held back tears in her eyes, still in shock of what Da told her.

"But sometimes, sis, some things are better left to be unsaid…" Xiao said a little calmer than her reaction. Da shook her head.

"Xiao Qiao, please, you should know better than that, I need to tell you this because it will just come at you in the future anyway! I don't want you to enjoy life after this battle then just cry your eyes out later in the future, when you're probably married and will have a happy life!" Da said. Meanwhile, the guards standing by the main camp gate were listening, but didn't bother checking who the voices were because they were so moved.

"I'm gonna be bawling even if I die…" Said the one on the left. The one on the right agreed as he was about to cry, too.

Back with the Qiaos…

"You're right…I know that…" Xiao said quieting her voice into a modest whisper. "I will live with it…I'll live with you married…I'll live without father being around…I'm gonna try my hardest to face sorrow and tears…everyone feels it…" Da was surprised at her sister making such a wonderful, small speech.

"Are we going to continue the fighting?" Da asked unsure.

"Of course we are…oh, and Da Qiao…no matter what happens to us…we will always be sisters…we will always be best friends forever…always…"

"Right…let's do this, Xiao Qiao…" Da smiled. Xiao smiled back and they began to dance into the air like what they did yesterday afternoon. They were high enough so their allies could see them; they spotted out the enemy camp.

"All right!" Sun Shang Xiang said after killing two yellow turban infantry soldiers at once. Sun Quan gave a small grin after stabbing a general. Sun Ce saw Da Qiao dancing in the air, and he gave a smile.

"I knew it, Da Qiao, you could do it…" Sun Ce said. A soldier attempted to attack him from his staring, the soldier completely oblivious of the cute dancing girls in the sky, but Zhou Yu killed him with his blade.

"Sun Ce…I'm sorry about last night…I got carried away with what I was thinking…and I should've just—…"

"Hush, Zhou Yu…I forgive you…" Sun Ce replied, still mesmerized by the Qiao sisters. Zhou Yu stared at them too, doing their graceful twirls and steps in the air.

_Xiao Qiao…only if I could tell you how I feel about you…__**how much I love you**_

…

Xiao would not stop until every single ally saw them. Of course, as always, the yellow turbans were totally oblivious of the young girls in the sky, even the officers…

_Zhou Yu…I wish you would see me closer than your distance…but __**I love you…**__and I am fighting and working my hardest on Zhuge Liang's strategies for you…_

After about five more minutes, the Qiaos landed peacefully on their feet, and they saw that their allies already killed the two guards guarding the secret gate. The Qiaos went inside the enemy camp…

----+++----+++----

Xiao Qiao was a great help with protecting other soldiers and officers. She wiped them out with her graceful twin fans and killed them. The fighting was endless and many people were killed and hurt on the yellow turbans side…after about four hours, Xiao saw Zhou Yu walking up large, shiny stone steps. On those steps was a large building with large, golden doors with green writings on it. By the looks of it, that was probably where Zhang Jiao was hiding.

"Sun Ce, up here…we searched everywhere for Zhang Jiao except this building…" Zhou Yu said to his friend. Sun Ce finished off about six or seven infantries before following Zhou Yu up the stairs. With teamwork, they managed to open the doors.

"It looks really dark in there…" Sun Ce gulped slightly. Zhou Yu grabbed a torch from besides the building and gave a second one to Sun Ce.

"According to Zhuge Liang, there are many dangers in this building, many traps; too…we must be cautious…" Zhou Yu said. Sun Ce nodded in agreement. Xiao Qiao, during all of this, hid behind a wagon of supplies. She saw the two stepping inside of the dark building. After just seconds, their figures were swallowed in a hall of darkness. Xiao got out of her hiding place and went up the stairs.

"Xiao Qiao, where are you going?" Da shouted from below.

"Da Qiao, Lord Sun Ce and Lord Zhou Yu went in there!" Xiao shouted back from the large stairs.

"It looks dangerous, Xiao Qiao, you must stay here!"

"No way, I love Zhou Yu, and I must protect him!" Xiao replied confidently. It took about a minute or two for Da to think about what she was going to do and say. Then after that amount of time, she sighed before speaking.

"All right, you may go…but I will stay here…I have been afraid of the dark ever since I was a little girl…I'm sorry, I'm afraid you must go on your own…" Da said. "Are you sure you will be all right?" Da asked.

"I'm not a scaredy cat! I can handle it!" Xiao said with more confidence. Da gave a courageous smile before helping Sun Jian attack an officer. Xiao took a deep breath and grabbed a third torch from nearby the building and went inside complete darkness…

Alone…

**To be continued in chapter 8…**

**OOOOH, SUSPENSE! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IF YOU REVIEW AND KEEP READING! THANK YOU!!**

**After this, **_**The Beauty of the Fans **_**will only have 2 chapters left, not including eight…! WAAH! Thank you for all my readers and please keep reading and enjoying!**


	8. Hidden Twists, Unwelcome Visitors

The Beauty of the Fans

**The Beauty of the Fans**

**Chapter Eight: Hidden Twists, Unwelcome Visitors**

Water echoed as it dripped throughout the darkness of the building. Xiao Qiao used the best she could by holding up her torch, even though the light was so dim it was faded and wasn't much helping at all. It seemed to get darker as she continued through the large building, a chill running up and down her spine while it got colder and the temperature decreased each minute passing by. After a long period of time walking, she heard a deep rumbling sound…like if she triggered something…it wasn't until later that Xiao noticed that she stepped on some sort of loose brick…uh-oh, a booby trap…

What was it this time? More boulders? Spells? This time, it was walls closing in on her. Not good. Xiao Qiao sprinted as fast as she could to the nearest safe place. The walls were inches away from crushing her delicate body as she ran faster, panting in fear. And not even noticing, she dropped her torch and finally made it to a safe place, and the walls closed on each other behind her. Xiao continued running for safety…into pure darkness…and without that torch, she didn't noticed that she was set into another trap…a large pit with daggers at the bottom. Her foot slipped and her scream echoed as she plummeted deeper into the pit that would end her life…

"Xiao Qiao!" A voice called out, grabbing her wrist in the nick of time. She looked up…a light from a torch! Zhou Yu and Sun Ce saved her! With her strength and Zhou Yu's, she climbed up the wall and fell back on the ground, relieved that she was still breathing. Zhou Yu lifted her up by the shoulders. Uh-oh, he was definitely pissed…

"Why did you follow us? Don't you know that this place is too dangerous?" Zhou Yu stated angrily, clenching the girl's shoulders even harder now. Xiao was slightly afraid from Zhou Yu's shaking. She then removed his hands from her shoulders and glared at him.

"I told you this time and time again, I want to protect you no matter what!" Xiao stated back just as angry. Zhou Yu did nothing but stare and put his hands back on her shoulders again, his bronze eyes somehow understanding what Xiao was saying. He let go of her shoulders and stood up.

"You're right…maybe it is your decision to protect something important to you…" He said softly. Sun Ce nodded in agreement. Xiao gave a small smile at the two men and attempted to stand up, not even noticing that a sharp brick during the plummet cut her leg, bad. Blood slowly flowed down her leg as she clenched the wound. It hurt like crazy, too.

"Um…slight problem, boys…I have injured my leg…" Xiao said. Zhou Yu looked worried to see his friend hurt, but tore off a piece of his sleeve to wrap around the wound as a makeshift bandage. And then, which surprised Xiao Qiao, he picked her up bridal style and carried her as Sun Ce grabbed the torch. Xiao blushed because of the distance their faces were from each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his soft chest as they walked farther into the temple-like building.

Maybe…maybe I worried him too much from entering in this creepy-infested place…not to mention he couldn't stop shaking me…was he scared? Wait, Zhou Yu scared? Fat chance! He couldn't have been! Silly, Xiao Qiao! But…I don't know…maybe…just maybe…he was afraid of me dying…

"Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao…we've got company…" Sun Ce mumbled angrily. Immediately, torches were lit around the three and yellow turban generals surrounded them. They held out their spears, swords, and pikes while growling, ready for battle. Zhou Yu didn't want to put Xiao Qiao down on the ground, but he didn't want to fight with a lady in his arms…he didn't know what to do. Xiao Qiao saw this look in his eyes and grinned with courage.

"Don't worry, Lord Zhou Yu! I'll be okay, I promise!" Xiao said as she jumped out of his warm hands and grabbed her twin fans. She had to admit, her leg pain felt like it would snap at any moment, but that did not bother or worry her at all. She wanted to get rid of these yellow turbans. Zhou Yu stared at her for a short period of time and nodded, seeing that she could handle the pain in her poor leg. He got out his blade and attacked a yellow turban general with one stroke, making the general collapse in major injury. Sun Ce used his tonfa weapons and badly injured some opponents as well. Xiao Qiao used her fans to knock out some foes, too. And with teamwork and their strength, the three of the warriors defeated all the yellow turban troops.

"Impressive skills, you three demonic creatures. Now, it is my turn to bring the Way of Peace!" An older voice appeared. The three warriors searched, even though the voice was not seen, only heard. Then, a shadow appeared and ran towards Sun Ce, knocking him out with a whack of a staff. Zhang Jiao.

"Oh no, Lord Sun Ce!" Xiao gasped in fright. Zhou Yu was angered while Zhang Jiao turned around looking at Xiao Qiao.

"You're next, little girl. Women do not bring peace." He charged towards the girl, Xiao glaring. Before she picked up her twin fans, she mercilessly slapped him.

"YOU SEXIST! CHAUVINIST! CREEP!" Xiao said as Zhou Yu did an anime sweatdrop. Zhang Jiao did an astonishing back flip, chanted an odd spell and glared at Xiao Qiao. The Qiao sister knew that the words the magician chanted were quite dangerous, so she tried to jump out of the way, completely forgetting how bad her leg was injured.

"Ouch!" She slumped onto the ground, too weak to stand up. Zhang Jiao laughed as he pointed his staff to the girl. A light green light came out and it was headed towards Xiao Qiao. Zhou Yu gasped and tried to run to her side, but another spell was put on him and he could not move an inch. Xiao Qiao screamed as the light hit her, a force flinging her through the air until she hit a wall and collapsed. Her ponytail came undone and some parts of her sleeves were torn. When she brought her face up, lip slightly bleeding, she felt an uncontrolling pain, which made her scream loudly and painfully. Her leg felt totally crushed.

"You see, little girl, you shouldn't fight in such battles, or someone could get hurt. The spell I casted on you is a permanent curse that will your bone in that injured leg broken. It will never heal…ever again." Zhang Jiao said with his evil laughs trailing along. Xiao Qiao didn't listen to him, she shuttered as she continued screaming. The pain was incredibly awful, and pretty soon, a tear streamed down her face. Zhou Yu, standing there, about ten feet away in horror, breathing in fury and fright. He growled as the spell was broken and he charged towards Zhang Jiao. And with his blade, it went through Zhang Jiao's stomach, and after a long pause, the old magician collapsed. Dead.

"Xiao Qiao!" Zhou Yu ran over to his friend, in great pain. Xiao had more tears streaming down her face as she glanced up.

"Zhou Yu…I'm sorry…it's all my fault…I should've never went into this battle…you knew…you somehow knew all along that I was gonna get hurt…and I did…I'm pathetic…I messed up, badly…only if I trained more…if only I impressed you more yesterday…" Xiao winced in pain as the pain was still running through her leg. Zhou Yu shook his head.

"Xiao Qiao, don't put this on yourself…this is all _my_ fault…I wasn't able to save you…I just stood there, like a lifeless puppet…I don't even know why I didn't break that spell earlier…maybe it's because of…love…" Zhou Yu said. He looked down at the girl, who looked up at him. A weak twinkle in her eyes began to grow as her heartbeat increased as well. Then, the two's faces got closer as their lips touched and began a kiss that they would never forget. Each moment the kiss grew deeper and more passionate until they broke apart. All of a sudden, Xiao stood up.

"The curse…it's gone!" The younger Qiao said excitedly. Zhou Yu hugged the girl.

"As I suspected…the cure was love…the barrier I broke…it was because I loved you…" Zhou Yu said. Xiao smiled and wrapped her arms around him as they began to kiss again.

"Er…am I interrupting something?" Sun Ce said. He scratched the back of his head as Xiao and Zhou Yu stopped their kissing. They both blushed and let go of each other. Sun Ce smiled, slightly laughing as he walked toward a wall.

"Sun Ce, did you fall in love with the wall or something?" Xiao asked confused. Sun Ce was searching each and every single golden brick on the wall, finally pushing a loose one in.

"Nope. Just a secret exit out of this place." He said. The wall slowly opened as the sun's glare entered the semi-darkness. Xiao smiled and ran outside. The battle was over. The Han forces won.

"Xiao Qiao! Xiao Qiao!" A voice came running over to the Qiao sister. Immediately, Da Qiao hugged Xiao Qiao.

"Sis! There you are!" Xiao hugged back and they both felt relieved that the sisters were both unharmed and safe. Surprisingly, Da Qiao was energetic.

"You should have seen it! This soldier ruined one of my pigtails and I did not show him any mercy and—XIAO QIAO! YOU'RE HAIR IS A MESS! AND YOUR CLOTHES, TOO!" Da Qiao had a panic attack, trying to fix the girl's hair as best as she could.

"Don't you like it down and straight?" Xiao asked, pointing at her lovely head of hair.

"Hmm…I guess one day without your hair up is fine, hm?" Da Qiao said smiling. Sun Ce ran up to the older Qiao sister and picked her up.

"Da Qiao! Good job fighting!" Sun Ce said happily. Da Qiao smiled and the two's lips touched. Xiao Qiao smiled as she walked over to Zhou Yu.

"Things got so happy all of a sudden—…" Xiao said…but…out of nowhere…the back of her clothes were grabbed and she was dragged onto a black horse. Dong Zhuo laughed as he rode off out of the battlefield.

"A Qiao is mine! All mine!" Dong Zhuo said in the distance. Xiao Qiao screamed loudly as Zhou Yu ran to find Dong Zhuo…but it was too late…the horse was gone, and Xiao Qiao's screams were nothing but fading echoes in the distance…

To be continued…

_OHMEGII! This is seriously horrible! I haven't updated this story in, like, a year! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I won't do it again, I promise you deeply! Please, keep reading!_

_There is one more chapter after this and an epilogue, so, stay tuned for the conclusion of The Beauty of the Fans!_


	9. Let My Heart Beat With Yours

Nooo

Nooo! This is it! This is finally the end of "The Beauty of the Fans"! (Except the Epilogue after this, actually) Well, this chapter is going to be like The Two Qiaos in DW4 on steroids, cuz there's gonna be lots more generals (Like the Sun family, etc.) and other peoples, even though they're only saving Xiao Qiao… If you like Diao Chan, guess what? She's in this chappy, yay for her. XD

This is probably going to be the longest chappy in the story. So, happy reading! Thanks to all that reviewed this story!

The Beauty of the Fans

**Chapter Nine: Let my Heart Beat with Yours**

The horse's pace increased as Xiao Qiao kept screaming out her lover's name in fear. Da Qiao, Sun Ce…Zhou Yu…they were all gone. The only thing she wasted time on was screaming for help, even though she already knew that there was no one to rescue her at this moment. Dong Zhuo continued laughing like a madman, even though he was one. After about an hour, the horse stopped in front of a BIG palace. Soldiers saluted the madman Dong Zhuo at the front gates as he slid off the horse and grabbed Xiao Qiao's arm, yanking her off. He dragged her inside the palace as the soldiers opened the front gates wide and they entered the palace. It was luxurious and beautiful, Xiao had to admit, but the scenery was barely a second as she was still dragged fiercely by her foe. After going through hallways and doors, Dong Zhuo grabbed a key, unlocked a door, and threw the girl inside.

"Misbehave once and you're dead!" Dong Zhuo said before slamming the door and locking it. Xiao Qiao ran to the door and did her best to open it, but she knew that it was no use at all. She banged her fists on the large door, wiggled the doorknob, did any tactic that was used in "How to open a locked door", but they were no use at all. She sighed and turned around to see the room she was in. Surprisingly, it wasn't a dungeon or a prison-like area. It was actually a pretty room with a mirror, a large comfy bed, and luxurious furniture. Xiao wanted to be all excited about this room, but she remembered where she was at and didn't bother jumping up and down in joy or happiness. She slowly slumped into a small sofa and cried.

"Zhou Yu…where are you?" Xiao said through sobs as she continued to weep.

"You poor, beautiful thing." A soft, female voice came. Xiao Qiao quickly shot her head up and looked around, not noticing a beautiful girl, looking at the age of 19, standing before her. Xiao Qiao backed away as the figure came closer.

"It's all right, I'm not going to harm you." The woman said. Xiao didn't believe this girl. If she was in the place where Dong Zhuo lived in, that was bad news to her. But wait, why would Dong Zhuo lock her up in the same room as this girl? Maybe, that meant that this girl was also Dong Zhuo's prisoner. Xiao Qiao stood still and looked away.

"My name is Diao Chan." The woman said. Xiao Qiao felt a little more comfortable since the girl introduced herself to her. Xiao sighed.

"Xiao Qiao, the younger Qiao sister…" Xiao mumbled, but loud enough for Diao to hear. Diao Chan gave a soft smile and walked over to get a box of something.

"You look like a mess. I'll help with that." Diao Chan returned with the pink box. At first, Xiao Qiao didn't bother to show interest to what was inside the box…until Diao Chan opened its contents. Royal makeup…a prisoner having makeup like that? That didn't bother Xiao one bit, since she was too amazed at the sight. Even she, a Qiao sister, didn't have makeup like this. The smoothest powder, the prettiest shades of eye shadow (Um, they had eye shadow in ancient China, right? I'm just taking it from Zhang He in his DW6 form, since he had red eye shadow on, ick…)

"You have this kind of makeup?" Xiao asked, wanting to reach out to her right color of powder. She stopped the temptation and would think of what Da Qiao would say to her. Something like: "Show your manners, Xiao Qiao. You mustn't act spoiled!" Xiao Qiao looked up at Diao Chan giving her a look of "Can I try some on?" Before Diao Chan gave her an approving look, her eyes darted down to her feet and had a saddening look to them.

"You see…you would probably not trust me anymore when I say this, but…I'm Dong Zhuo's concubine…"

Xiao stopped her hand completely now. This is why this girl named Diao Chan had such luxury in this room. It was her room.

"You must understand, Miss Qiao…I hate it! I hate it so much! You probably wouldn't even imagine what Dong Zhuo does to me! I'd rather be with my Lord Lu Bu right now…but no…he's gone…" Diao Chan said sadly. A small tear trickled from her right eye and smeared some of her makeup. Xiao Qiao felt surprised. Diao Chan was going through all of this mess, too, with Dong Zhuo. She felt bad, terribly bad. With a handkerchief, Xiao Qiao wiped some tears from Diao Chan's face and Xiao gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, it's all right. I still trust ya!" Xiao said. Diao Chan stood there for a moment then smiled, her tears disappearing. Then, Diao Chan grabbed the pink box and sat next to Xiao Qiao on the sofa.

"First, let's fix your face powder…" Diao Chan said, assorting each color.

Meanwhile, Zhou Yu paced at the Sun's house. He was angry, totally angry. Again, he could do nothing to save Xiao Qiao…she was kidnapped, taken away from him by a madman. And right at this moment, he was doing nothing, only pacing. Da Qiao and Sun Ce sadly watched him pace in his fury while Shang Xiang was throwing pebbles out of the window.

"Just like that…just like that he took off with her…" Shang Xiang mumbled as she threw each small stone in anger as well. Da Qiao stood up and tried to calm down Shang Xiang, but it was practically no use at all. Shang Xiang's temper was rather difficult to tame. Zhou Yu stopped pacing and punched a wall, hard. He removed his fist and saw the damage done to the wall.

"Zhou Yu, calm down!" Sun Ce said, grabbing his friend's arm. Zhou Yu removed the arm and stood still, almost like a statue. After a long, awkward pause, Zhou Yu turned around.

"Do you think we could all just stand around here and act okay, and personally not regret it?" Zhou Yu said with his strong voice. Da Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang looked over at him and Sun Ce stared at him as well. Immediately, Zhou Yu grabbed his sword from a table and put it into his sheathe. "I don't know what you're all going to do now, but I am going to rescue her, no matter how much strength it takes for me to do so." Zhou Yu was about to unlock the door in the room, but was stopped by a small touch on his arm. Da Qiao gave him a piercing, strong look into his bronze eyes. She nodded.

"It takes more than one to do that, Lord Zhou Yu." The older Qiao said. She grabbed her purple pair of twin fans and looked up at him. "I'm going, too."

Sun Ce felt worried that his own fiancée was putting herself in danger, since Dong Zhuo would probably want the other Qiao sister as well, but he shook his head and grabbed his tonfas.

"Count me in, too." Sun Ce said. Then, happily, Shang Xiang grabbed her chakram weapons and jumped up and down happily. "Same here!" She said with excitement and enthusiasm. Zhou Yu nodded at all his friends. He then thought quickly…11 years ago, if he didn't see that beautiful girl with auburn hair playing with her older sister outside…he would've never known that this girl existed.

"I'll get Quan's and father's army!" Shang Xiang said with exuberance as she leaped, literally, leaped out of the door and dashed to the neighboring room. Zhou Yu ran out of the room, Da Qiao and Sun Ce following him, as he spoke his next words.

"We will leave in five minutes! Get your largest armies, Quan, Jian!"

"Wow, Miss Qiao, you look gorgeous!" Diao Chan said excitedly. Xiao Qiao walked herself to a large mirror and saw herself. The makeup looked great on her, hey, it would look great on anyone. The light pink gave her eyes pure intensity and the blush made her face blossom like a flower. Diao Chan also had the time to work on Xiao's clothes. The tears in her sleeves were mended and her favorite white outfit looked as good as new. Xiao smiled at herself.

"Thanks, Diao Chan! I love it!" Xiao said happily. Before she walked over to her friend, she tripped on something on the ground. Xiao fell flat on her face, thankfully not ruining the makeup, while she looked at what she tripped upon. A secret door…

"Oh my goodness! It's been so long that I completely forgot there was a secret passageway in this room!" Diao Chan said as she removed a carpet and saw the door. With just the right amount of strength she had, Diao Chan pulled the door open and revealed darkness. Xiao was a little afraid at first, until she was handed a candle. Stairs were now seen with the assistance of the candle's flickering flame. Xiao took the first step. It was a little cold in the passage.

"Wait, Xiao Qiao!" Diao Chan said. Diao Chan ran back with the pair of blue twin fans. Xiao gasped happily as she grabbed her weapons.

"Please be careful down there." Diao Chan said. Xiao looked up at the girl.

"Wait a minute, aren't you coming down here, too?" Xiao asked. Diao shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. My Lord Lu Bu might return very soon, so I must stay, no matter what I will face…I'll stand up for myself…I promise you…" Diao said with courage. Diao Chan was not a young girl who had much valor within her, but she knew that she would have to use that hidden valor someday in the very near future. Before departing, Xiao Qiao hugged her new friend and left into the dark chamber, the door closing behind her so Dong Zhuo wouldn't get to her. The hidden passageway grew colder each minute, as the stairs almost seemed never ending.

"I wonder how much longer this path is going to take me." Xiao wondered. Another thing she thought about was how much longer it would take for Zhou Yu to rescue her from this hell.

Zhou Yu halted his horse in view of Dong Zhuo's palace. Xiao Qiao had to be in there somewhere; he just knew she would be inside of that hell. Behind Zhou Yu were armies of hundreds of men, experienced or amateur. Da Qiao was on a white horse beside Sun Ce and Shang Xiang and her father and middle brother were beside Zhou Yu.

"This is it, my friends. We shall find Xiao Qiao in this palace, and we shall slay Dong Zhuo so he would never come back in our lives ever again." Zhou Yu said, pulling out his sword from his sheathe. He turned to each main general and they all nodded in agreement. He then pointed his sword in the air.

"Charge!!" He ordered loudly. Each soldier yelled with him and they charged down to the palace. All the soldiers cleared as the officers charged down the hill finally. Immediately when they saw enemy soldiers, the group of Wu soldiers and officers slayed them in a flash while they forced the front gates open.

After what seemed like forever, Xiao Qiao managed to find the door, which had to be the exit. Making sure Dong Zhuo or his cronies weren't anywhere around the premises, she opened the door a little bit. She saw two soldiers, slightly bleeding, that were from Dong Zhuo's army. Why were they injured and hurt badly, though?

"That army from Wu came out of no where! What do you think they're after?" Asked one infantry soldier. The other infantry soldier shook his head.

"Who knows…maybe that Qiao girl Lord Dong Zhuo kidnapped, you know?" The other soldier said. Xiao gasped happily. An army from Wu looking for her…it had to be Zhou Yu! It just had to be! Xiao couldn't take the excitement any longer; she dashed out of the secret chamber and trampled over the two infantry soldiers, leaving them barely alive on the ground.

"Oh boy! Zhou Yu! Zhou Yu!" Xiao said happily, trampling over tons of enemy infantry soldiers and officers, too. She continued her race to her beloved until she reached outside. She didn't see Zhou Yu at all until…

"Xiao Qiao! You're okay!" Da Qiao rushed to her sister and hugged her tightly. Xiao hugged her older sister back happily. Da Qiao was okay, too, which made Xiao Qiao sigh of relief. They finally let go of each other.

"Where's Lord Zhou Yu?" Xiao asked her beloved older sister. Da Qiao looked inside the castle, right where Xiao exited. The younger Qiao grumbled in anger, just when she thought she was free at last, she had to return to the hellhole.

"Perfect!" Xiao grumbled. Da grabbed her shoulder before her sister ran after her beloved.

"What is it, Da Qiao?"

"Please be careful. Zhou Yu said he is only going to fight Dong Zhuo. Please go to him. Quickly." Da said with encouragement. Xiao was rather surprised to see her older sister, who was always responsible of her and always taught her correct manners to others…she was now encouraging her to fight for her loved one.

"Thanks, sis." Xiao said before running into the palace.

Zhou Yu stampeded through tons of soldiers, halls through halls, doors through doors, until he reached his destination…Dong Zhuo. He waited angrily at the entrance and in no hesitation lunged at Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu's blade blocked the attack with Dong Zhuo's blade and Zhuo snarled in his face.

"The Qiao is mine."

"I believe you've made a mistake, sir. The Qiao was with me before you rested your callused, unclean hands on her." Zhou Yu said with a calming, but strict tone of voice. Dong Zhuo was angered by this, removed his blade from the struggling of the two, and tried to strike down his opponent, who dodged in the nick of time. Zhou Yu did a summersault and kept on dodging Dong Zhuo's attacks.

"You coward! Raise your blade!" Dong Zhuo provoked. Xiao Qiao stepped into the room. Zhou Yu tripped over a carpet, fell on his back, and his sword flew across the room. Dong Zhuo snarled evil-like as he put his blade in the air. He chuckled evilly and struck down the blade.

"NO!" Xiao Qiao screamed. Too frightened to push her lover out of the way, she kneeled in front of him, guarding her fans in front of herself. The blade struck through the fans and attacked her shoulder, cutting it BAD. She whimpered at the pain but kneeled down there, still as a rock. Zhou Yu shook in fear and shock as he saw his lover's figure, kneeling in front of him, inches apart. She shivered as blood trickled down her arm and on her mended sleeves.

"I told you…I'd protect you no matter what, Lord Zhou Yu…" Xiao Qiao said weakly as she collapsed onto the floor. More blood was being lost. Zhou Yu saw her weakened state, barely holding her torn weapons. Zhou Yu growled and was about to strike Dong Zhuo, but he pushed him onto the ground.

"Now, with no more pitiful interruptions, it is time to die!" Dong Zhuo raised his blade into the air. Before he struck down, Sun Ce charged at Dong Zhuo, knocking him out on the ground.

"Zhou Yu, are you all right?" He asked concerned. He helped up his friend. Before he answered, he rushed over to Xiao Qiao, who lay on the floor. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, not wincing at the pain of her deep-cut shoulder.

"I'm fine, really." She said before Zhou Yu asked her. Zhou Yu sighed, relieved at how brave she was for doing that for him. She then hugged him, happy that he had come to rescue her from Dong Zhuo and his evil self. "I'm glad you're okay…" She whispered into his chest. Zhou Yu held her tighter and rubbed her soft back. Xiao looked over at her fans.

"Oh no! They're ruined!" Xiao gasped. She looked at how bad Dong Zhuo tore through her treasures…Diao Chan's mending skills could not heal them. They were torn, shreds of its strong cloth only shreds on the stone ground. One fan didn't even open without being crooked and some of the wood snapped. What would she fight with now? Dong Zhuo recovered from his knock out and grabbed his blade, pointing at Xiao Qiao.

"You will come with me, now!" Dong Zhuo said charging after the girl. Xiao Qiao first felt defenseless. She had no defense, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were too far for her rescue across the room…she had nothing to do. When Dong Zhuo was about two feet away, she glared at him.

"No!" Xiao Qiao said with courage. She felt something go through her, a strong emotion. Immediately she was holding a pair of white fans with dark pink flowers on them (Her Dynasty Warriors 6 take on "True Grace"). She screamed in valor before she struck at Dong Zhuo, killing him. He collapsed on the ground, no pulse, and no sign of breathing. Xiao Qiao stood there, panting as sweat rolled down her forehead. She turned to Zhou Yu and Sun Ce. Da Qiao, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, and Sun Jian entered the room with some soldiers behind them. They stared in astonishment at Xiao Qiao's defensive move. She killed the madman. She killed Dong Zhuo.

Da Qiao ran towards her sister, grasping her tightly.

"Xiao Qiao, sister! You did it! That Dong Zhuo is no longer a threat to all of us!" Da Qiao said with happiness. She was proud of her sister. Although killing was not her forte, an acception was made for Dong Zhuo. A tear of happiness rolled down her face. Xiao Qiao smiled, hugging her sister tight, too. After their hugging ended, Xiao Qiao saw another, different figure standing in the doorway. Diao Chan.

"Diao Chan! We did it! You're free, Diao Chan!" Xiao said happily running to her new friend. Diao Chan softly smiled.

"I thank you…now I must go on my search to find my beloved, Lord Lu Bu." Diao Chan said. Xiao Qiao remembered Lu Bu helped out Dong Zhuo on his first attempt to capture the Qiao sisters…maybe Lu Bu wasn't such a bad guy, he was just following Dong Zhuo's orders…maybe that's why Diao Chan believed he wasn't such a bad guy after all…

"Good luck finding him, then." Xiao said, lightly hugging her friend. Diao Chan hugged back and released, departing from the castle. She waved goodbye as she went outdoors on her search to finding her loved one. Xiao Qiao finished waving her goodbye when she turned to Zhou Yu. She grinned widely and ran up to him, pulling his face in for a kiss…she departed…until Zhou Yu kissed her back…the kiss translating "Will you marry me?" Of course, Xiao Qiao accepted the kiss and felt the tears of joy roll down her cheeks, but not smearing her makeup at all…

The end

**Hold up! The end? There's an epilogue after this! Stay tuned for that!**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

_**1 year later…**_

Spring…the time of the beautiful flowers to bloom. Of course, every flower bent down in shame at the sight of the two Qiao sisters, since they were so beautiful, of course. Xiao Qiao walked with her husband, Zhou Yu, through their newly planted garden. They stopped at each flower, looking at how unique and beautiful it was. Xiao Qiao really liked the lilies in the lake underneath the bridge they were standing upon.

"Wow, spring really brings out the prettiest stuff, huh?" Xiao said looking at how clear the water was. Zhou Yu smiled at how energetic she was today…like everyday, almost. A year had passed since they were asked to marry, and the couple was wed for only a month now, just like Xiao Qiao's sister, Da Qiao, who was married to Sun Ce. They continued walking through the gardens, Zhou Yu couldn't help but smile at his wife's own smiling face at each flower. It was almost like she was amused, eccentric, and putting thought into a certain something all at the same exact time. She then turned around to face her beloved husband.

"Lord Zhou Yu…I almost think of flowers as people…" Xiao Qiao said. Zhou Yu kept smiling, but raised an eyebrow. Xiao put her hands on her hips and playfully grinned.

"What is with that look? I mean it!" She said. Zhou Yu laughed. She turned and looked at a small yellow flower. "You see, this yellow flower right here…it has something that no other flower has…like such a light colored core and such a soft, smooth, dark green stem. People all have their own unique features…like blue eyes, pale skin, or pretty black hair. You know? Each and every person is beautiful in their own unique way, just like flowers…the only unpretty person would be Dong Zhuo…haha…" Xiao Qiao said, giggling at her last few words. Zhou Yu smiled. Personally, he thought all of his wife's continuous Dong Zhuo jokes disturbed him, bringing back the unpleasant memories of the year before…. but, this time, however, he saw this joke quite comical. He walked towards his wife, kissed her gently on the forehead, and softly smiled at her.

"Now, when you say everyone, I mean, excluding Dong Zhuo…does that include…?" Zhou Yu looked down at his wife. She grinned and touched her belly.

"Yes, that includes our child…" Xiao Qiao said with a smile. And as flower petals slowly floated on the water of the lake, Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao continued walking through the gardens, thinking of how the future will be bright now…

The End…

Ladies and gentlemen…THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL! Yes! I surprised you, didn't I? Here's a small summary!

**After their happy wedding, Xiao Qiao gives birth to her first child…her daughter, Zhou Ying (I have a feeling Zhou Ying wasn't Xiao Qiao's first child, but, it's fiction, right?) Zhou Ying has a good life, she has her mother's beautiful face and her father's luscious hair…but what happens when Zhou Ying gets into a fight with her parents over her crush and runs away? Zhou Ying finds herself trying to survive the dangers of winter, battle, and love. **

**Okay, the ages…**

**Xiao Qiao is about 30…Zhou Yu is about 40 (kinda weird, but, oh well…) and Zhou Ying is around 14. **

**The description was a little sucky, but still look forward to the sequel, continuing the tale of Xiao Qiao's life! Well…now, it's Zhou Ying's life!**


End file.
